


Tiger Keychain

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carlos Reyes, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Season/Series 02, Sex, Tarlos - Freeform, Top TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Carlos give TK a Tiger head that's attached to something special.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	Tiger Keychain

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so I would have put this as TK having a key already, but in episode one this season TK knocked on the door to Carlos' place and Mateo answered it. So he had to of gotten a key after that episode I figured and before TK met Carlos' parents. 
> 
> I hope this happens tomorrow night.

TK wasn't sure what Carlos had gotten him, but he took the envelope that was way too small for much of anything. When he opened it up the first thing he saw was the head of a Tiger which had him smirking thinking of Carlos' nickname for him. When he reached in pulling it out there was something attached to it. He wasn't surprised seeing the key after all Carlos had mentioned once he should have his own. He hadn't thought about it in the last week though. He thought it had been forgotten about, which wouldn't have bothered him. They had just made it official that they were boyfriends four months back. 

"I meant what I said, you should have a key. I might have done a little more than that." Carlos said a little nervous. He'd definitely done more than that and hoped that TK wouldn't turn him down.

"More than giving me a way to get in your house and bed any time I want. I could show up at midnight for more than sleep. I could easily wake you up with a surprise." TK said running his finger over the key. 

It actually meant a lot to him, more than Carlos probably knew. He'd never lived with any of his ex's. Hell before coming here he'd only had one serious relationship that ended in disaster. Of course it had only been serious to him so he guessed Alex wasn't even a serious one. He hadn't even lived with him before he popped the question back then. The key meant so much more than only being a way into Carlos' home. It was perfect, so he wasn't sure what more Carlos could give him that would be better than this. 

"I talked to your dad, if you want to, he agreed that you could move in with me. I wanted to ask you first, but I know the deal you two made about moving here. I didn't want to go behind his back offering you to live here if it wasn't going to work out." Carlos explained hoping TK wasn't going to get annoyed that he'd asked Owen first. 

TK looked up from the key meeting Carlos' gaze completely stunned. "You asked my dad for permission?" He asked. Okay that was kind of like asking to marry someone, but a little less he thought. It didn't make him panic though.

"He's not just your dad, he's your best friend. I wanted to make sure he was okay if I asked you to live with me. I love you, TK. I fell in love with you months ago way before you admitted that we were boyfriends. I might have hoped you would finally come around because I already hoped you might want to be with me. When you did offer to be excusive that did give me some hope." Carlos said. "Then you got shot and trust me that was hell because I never got to tell you how I felt. You weren't ready to hear it and not knowing if we could ever be a we." He added taking a breath. 

"I love you too, Carlos." TK said closing the distance between them. He couldn't stop his self from kissing the man he loved. "The answers yes, I'll move in with you. We already know we're a damn good team. It'll make it even better to have access to you any time I want. I can also have real ice cream without having to hide it." TK said getting them both to laugh at the last part. "Plus, I won't have to hear my parents having sex anymore. You have no idea how loud they are." He groaned hugging Carlos who was hugging him right back. 

"I already got it in the freezer. Now the only thing we gotta do is move you in here." Carlos said relieved that TK had agreed to move in. "You should try it, make sure it works." He said guiding TK to the door.

He might have already tried it to make sure, but he had a surprise for TK. He promised it would be worth it. He waited a moment after he had shut and locked the door before he left. The key worked so TK wouldn't have a problem. He got to the bedroom hearing TK calling out for him wondering where he'd gone. Instead of answering he stripped down waiting for his boyfriend to find him. 

"Okay why did you run... damn." TK said stopping in the door way not finishing what he was going to say. 

"Hey, Tiger. Want to help me out?" Carlos asked from where he was on the bed stretched out stroking his already hard cock. 

TK didn't give him a response with words right off. Instead he worked on getting undressed before going over to the bed. He crawled up it until he reached where Carlos' hand was batting it away. He replaced it with his mouth instead taking the leaking member all the way down. He went about showing Carlos just how much he wanted to help and how happy he was. He was a pro at working Carlos over. He'd never had a problem even when they'd just been hooking up. 

He came back up running the flat of his tongue along the underside of Carlos' cock. When he was at the top he worked at Carlos like he would a sucker or ice cream cone. He might have one time gotten a nutty buddy and sucked the ice cream out from the bottom first. He hadn't been trying to torment Carlos with it, that had been an added bonus. Carlos had cum without even being touched, just watching him. That had been hot as hell in his book. There had been times he'd cum without being touched too. He'd gotten off on Carlos talking dirty to him one time. 

Carlos moaned feeling the tip of TK's tongue run along his slit. He arched up calling out wanting to be farther in the hot heat he loved of TK's mouth. He wasn't let down because moments later he was being swallowed down. When he felt the head of his cock against the back of TK's throat he knew he was all the way in. However, TK swallowed and he was being sucked farther into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck." Carlos said letting his head fall back because he couldn't keep watching TK anymore. 

This was exactly what he'd needed even if they'd had sex the night before. He always wanted TK and he had really wanted him to keep staying in his bed instead of leaving some nights. He'd gotten used to sleeping with TK and he felt alone when he left. They fit together just right in his book. He loved holding TK knowing that he was his and could tell him anything. He also knew his body and the sounds he could get out of TK sometimes had him coming undone too. 

TK's mouth sucking his balls into his mouth brought Carlos' attention back to now. His boyfriend was beyond talented. It made all the other guys in the past fumbling teenagers compared to TK's skills. Carlos arched up wanting more, but TK held him down releasing him instead of giving him more. He didn't have to wait long though because TK moved lower sliding the flat of his tongue against his hole. Carlos moaned gripping the head board.

He hadn't always been so trusting in the past, but it was another thing that TK had opened him up to. More times than not he was diving into TK, but some times he liked having TK inside of him. It wasn't even a conversation they'd had either. It was like TK knew what he needed. TK's tongue moving inside of his hole as he would his fingers or cock had him moaning. He was going to cum from that alone if TK didn't stop. He knew he wouldn't though even if he begged him because he knew how much TK enjoyed it. 

Carlos couldn't hold off he was cumming with TK's name coming from him too. After he erupted TK abandoned his ass and swallowed him down drinking down the rest of his cum. If he hadn't already gone over that would have done him in for sure. Especially when TK sucked him dry looking up at him and he had it on his face and neck. He might have one time cum all over TK just so he could clean him up. There were other things they used the ice cream for too. 

~TKC CTK~

TK moved bringing their mouths together letting Carlos taste his self as they kissed. It was hot and no where close to being something they could do in public. When he pulled back they were both panting from how long they had gone. TK moved over to the night stand getting the bottle of lube there. He brought it back to the bed opening it up smearing some on his fingers. He got in position so he wouldn't have to move when he had his boyfriend ready. He didn't take his eyes of Carlos the whole time he was opening him up. 

He'd always enjoyed being fucked more than doing it, but he loved sharing turns with Carlos. Taking him apart and watching him as he fell into the bliss that they brought to each other was some thing he never could get enough of. He finally realized that he'd needed Carlos all along to make him complete. He just hadn't been able to find him until after the worst moment of his life in a long time. 

Carlos moaned feeling TK add a second finger moving them in and out before scissoring them inside of him. He seriously wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He kept watching TK who was looking right back at him. It was the farthest thing from a train wreck though. It was wonderful and he wanted him inside of him now. He was past ready even if he did have to get ten inches inside of him he wanted it all and he wanted it now. He hadn't just been talking about how good TK had been in bed when he'd told Michelle he was a ten. Of course he hadn't been let down in that department either. 

"I didn't say it before, but thank you for asking me to move in." TK said leaning forward hovering just out of Carlos' range. "I never have before so if I suck at it sorry, but you can always take it out in trade." He smiled lining his self up before claiming Carlos' mouth as he slid right into him.

Carlos moaned opening his mouth letting TK have all of him. He felt the slight burn, but as TK kept moving a slow motion until he was fully seated he felt nothing but pleasure. He clenched and unclenched adjusting until he pulled back from the kiss looking at TK. He wanted to say something, but at the moment he was blissed out and knew he wasn't going to last. He might have already cum, but TK had brought him back to the edge. The only reason he hadn't cum while he'd been being filled was TK was holding the base of his cock. 

"You're welcome, it goes both ways. Though, we have pretty much been living together for months now. It's just official now and you can thank me by moving." Carlos replied. 

"Whatever you say, babe." TK smiled before pulling back with only the head of his cock inside. "Might want to hang on." He added before thrusting back in.

Carlos moved his hands up to TK's ass instead pulling him in as close as he could. He didn't let them stay there though. He kept them moving holding onto his boyfriend as TK moved in and out. He wanted him to move faster though, but TK wasn't budging from the slow pace. Even when he pleaded with him to go faster TK didn't alter from it. Carlos moaned trying to move more, but TK held him still putting his legs over his shoulder so he couldn't. 

In and out changing the angles each time he thrust back into Carlos. He knew what he wanted, but he wanted something different. He wanted to make it last as long as he could. TK knew when Carlos was getting closer and he was right there his self. He made sure each thrust lined up so it struck against Carlos' prostate. The wordless sounds falling from Carlos was enough for him. He sealed their mouths together giving Carlos just a little more. Their orgasms hit at the same moment TK flooding Carlos' tight hot heat with ropes of cum shooting as far in him as possible. Carlos shooting his own between them holding onto TK's sides.

TK pulled back before he started moving like Carlos had wanted him to start with. The bed hitting against the wall as they fucked through their orgasms. Carlos shouting TK's name as a second climax hit him before he realized it. Little dots dancing in his vision and he knew he wasn't alone. TK collapsing on top of him more cum filling his ass. He held onto TK refusing to let him move when he tried it. He didn't mind his boyfriend's body weight on top of him. He loved feeling every ounce of it because it was TK.

He nuzzled against Carlos' neck kissing him there before finding his lips again. He couldn't get enough of him and now he wouldn't have to wait for Carlos to get home to surprise him. He also wouldn't need to have someone let him in. He could do it his self and know that they were moving closer together. They already loved each other and hadn't once had a disagreement. It was perfect and he knew they'd probably have some living together, but for now he was going to be happy. 

"I love you, Carlos." TK said holding onto him as tight as he could.

"Love you too, TK." Carlos answered back in a low voice holding onto TK just as tightly. 

They could deal with cleaning up later and finding something to eat. Right now the two drifted off to sleep after the high they'd been on together. A high that TK never could get from a pill, alcohol, or running into a burning building. He'd never felt it in the past with his ex. Being with Carlos was the best thing that could have happened to him. He couldn't wait to be living with him.

The last thought on Carlos' mind before he fell into a post orgasm sleep was that he'd waited all this time for TK. It was why everything else hadn't worked out or he hadn't felt right. He had known that TK was going to be his even before TK would admit they were a them. He loved him before TK had said the words. They were going to be wonderful together.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
